From Kohi to Konoha
by Mighty mandy
Summary: A new girl has arrived in Konoha. She is confused and knows nothing about shuriken and what not. Will she fit in?


It's been a few days since Tenna Harasamma had come to Konoha. She was still earning some rest in the hospital and they were giving her plenty to eat. Kakashi came in to see her every now and again. While Naruto and Estuko had an idea to teach her all about Ninja life. The white shortcut haired girl was at this time reading a book and hearing the birds chirping in the trees. Then Kakashi entered the room.

"Hi there" he said cheerfully as he give a little wave. "The Hokage has decided to let you stay in Konoha there is an empty apartment for you to stay in. I'll take you there and help you pay for essential items once you are at full health. Is that ok with you?"

Tenna smiled and nodded at the silver haired ninja. She definitely reckoned that this Kakashi was a nice guy. The kids who were usually with him are pretty nice too. Well apart from the dark haired boy who doesn't really talk much. The only thing that Tenna learned about him is that he is called Sasuke Uchiha. And he is the heartthrob to most of the girls in the Hidden Leaf Village. But she wasn't interested. He looked like a jerk to her.

Meanwhile at the training grounds Naruto and the others were discussing things. "So who is going to teach the kid stuff?" asked Naruto.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well Kakashi Sensei knows more about her then any of us.So he'll do most of the work."

Estuko nodded with agreement. "Sakura is right. But do you think that we should introduce her to any of the others? She feel more at home if she knew people." Naruto grinned and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

A few days later Tenna was out of hospital and she was as fit as a fiddle. She went with Kakashi to get everyday items and food for her new home. They were outside a food store till they heard a voice.

"Well well if it isnt my long time rival." Kakashi was the one who turned around first. He sighed and simply said "Hello Gai". Gai was just standing there smiling and looking pleased with himself for some reason. Maybe he was so proud with Lee and his training again. Gai then looked and saw a girl standing behind Kakashi.

Gai laughed, "A little young for ya isnt she?" he joked as he knew that Kakashi read perverted books. A sweatdrop appeared on Kakashi's head. "No nothing like that. Shes new here and im just helping her out." Gai smiled at Tenna and give her a nice guy pose. "Hey there. Whats ya name?" Tenna sighed and looked down with a sad expression on her face. Kakashi placed his hand on her head."Her name is Tenna, she is mute. We have been trying to find out where it is she came from, but shes too upset to tell us anything." Gai nodded sadly. "I see. Do you think she'll tell you someday?" Kakashi nodded and rubbed her head gently.

"Yeah when shes ready." Shortly after a black haired boy dressed in green came over and came to Gai's side. "Gai sensei i have did what you requested." He said to his sensei and did a salute. Gai at the young ninja. "Good work Lee. Now come and say hello to the new kid." Lee smiled and came closer, Tenna looked up at Kakashi worriedly. He nodded to tell her that it was ok. Then Lee spoke "Hi there, im Rock Lee. Nice to meet you..." "Tenna" said Gai finishing the sentence. "Tenna" said Lee smiling and holding out his hand.Tenna held out her hand and Lee shook it still smiling. "Lee Tenna cant talk, so dont mind her being a little quiet." Said Kakashi looking down at her. Lee then looked at her sadly.

But then he spoke up again smiling. "Well its still really nice to meet you Tenna. You are so pretty." Tenna's face turned pink. She never had a comment from a boy like that before. She looked down and Lee just laughed. "Aw Tenna you look so adorable when you do that." Tenna looked at Lee and smiled. Kakashi placed a hand on Tenna's shoulder. "Well we better get cracking Tenna lets go. "see you guys later" he called to Gai and Lee.

Shortly after Kakashi and Tenna finished up the apartment. They met Naruto and the others at the raman shop. It was Tenna's first time to have Raman and she thought it was delicious. Naruto happily munched on his fav dish. Tenna couldnt help but to giggle at him. He looked so funny. Naruto noticed her looking at him. He swallowed his moutful of raman and put on his goofy grin. "You alright Tenna?" he asked her smilng. Tenna nodded. She is so happy of to met them. They been so helpful and ever so nice. She feels thats her new life as a ninja is going to be an interesting one.


End file.
